A Very Merry Loki Christmas
by lokiXtheXcubone
Summary: Loki was released from prison for good behavior but now has to deal with Thor's insistence on celebrating Midgardian holidays. Contains fluffy Thorki. If you don't like yaoi then don't read it.


It was a somewhat peaceful day in Asgard. The sun was shining and everyone was in a joyous mood. Ever since Prince Thor had returned from his banishment to Midgard a few years ago, they celebrated Midgardian Holidays.

Prince Loki scowled. He had been released from prison a few weeks ago for good behavior. His magic was still being suppressed but had access to a small portion. He hadn't witnessed any of these 'Earthly celebrations' so he had no idea what to suspect. He looked around the hall just outside his chamber. There were green garlands draped all along the walls and around the halls usual decor. He saw these oddly colored balls randomly hanging on the garlands along with sprigs of holly. He turned around and saw Thor standing there with a goofy grin.

"Look up brother!" Thor said excitedly.

Loki raised an eyebrow but looked anyway. He noticed a sprig of mistletoe above the frame. "Thor I fail to see how that plant wou—" Loki was cut off abruptly by Thor's lips pressing against his. He felt his face flush and closed his eyes but before he could kiss back, Thor moved away.

"Sorry Brother, but only one kiss per visit. If you want to kiss me then you'll have to catch me under a different sprig of mistletoe!" Thor smiled widely and took off down the hall.

Loki just stood there in shock, not only from the kiss but because his heart was racing. 'Does Thor have any feelings for me?' He thought to himself. He masked his facial expression and proceeded to his intended destination, the library. On the way there he kept an eye out for both mistletoe and Thor but couldn't find either. 'Was this just a trick to tease me?' Loki's heart dropped at the thought. He didn't know if Thor was still courting Jane or not. He hoped not, the feelings for Thor had always been stronger than normal. Even when they thought they were brothers, Loki still hugged Thor for longer than necessary and liked to hold his hand. He even dreamed of Thor taking him into his arms and kissing him passionately.

"Psst!" Loki jumped and spun around, shaken from his thoughts.

"Thor? What…" Loki stammered. Blushing from his recent reminders of past memories, Loki noticed he was in a doorway.

"Hehe." Thor lightly pushed Loki against the door frame and kissed him with more force than he had done the first time.

Loki opened his eyes and watched as Thor stepped back admiring the blushing and slightly shaking man. "Thor…"

"Nope, rules are rules." With that Thor once again left a flustered Loki standing there.

Loki sighed and continued on. Once he reached the library he walked inside and stared in awe. There were a few evergreen trees decorated with brightly colored lights and balls. There were even more garlands strung around, along walls, up banisters, even draped across the tops of the bookshelves.

"Hello Prince Loki, isn't it beautiful?"

Loki turned and noticed Lady Sif standing there with her arms folded in front of her. She was looking around the library and taking in every detail. He sighed and looked at that the floor.

"Yes, it is rather amazing."

Lady Sif saw the saddened look on the prince's normally blank face. "What's wrong my prince?"

Loki turned to her, "May I ask your opinion of an important matter?"

"Of course, my prince." Lady Sif smiled brightly.

Loki motioned for her to follow him to a more secluded part of the library, away from prying ears. He sat down in a chair and waited for her to follow suit.

"Well I…have feelings for someone. I don't know if this person shares those feelings. He's done some things that might hint that he feels the same way. I don't know what this holiday is about or if it would allow me to show my love how I feel." Loki looked down, a feint blush creeping up again.

Lady Sif smiled reassuringly, "Well my prince, this is indeed a holiday where we share ones feeling for another. We enjoy a bountiful feast then we give gifts to each other. The gifts don't have to be objects, they can be gifts of love. May I suggest you decide what you think your love would desire then surprise him after the feast?"

Loki smiled and nodded, both Aesir rising from their seats. Loki took Lady Sif's hand and lightly kissed it. "Thank you, my lady. I appreciate it more than you realize, especially after the horrible things I've done."

"You are a good man Prince Loki. Yes you made mistakes but you atoned for them, that's all that can be asked." Lady Sif bowed respectably and left the prince to his thoughts.

Sighing, Loki returned to his chambers, his desire to read now replaced with finding the perfect gift for Thor. This time he took the long route in hopes of evading his brother.

A few hours later, Loki was sitting in the banquet hall beside where Queen Frigga used to sit. A wave of sadness struck him, he remembered all the chats he would have with his mother as they ate slowly. She taught him to savor his food, not devour it like just about every other male in the palace. He chuckled as he remembered her scolding Thor several times when he almost choked.

He glanced up and saw Thor walking behind him on his way to his chair. Loki braced for the hard smack that Thor usually gave to his shoulder. Loki's blush once again returned as he saw Thor set his hand on his shoulder armor. And the grin on the elder's face as his finger glided across his shoulder and up his neck. Loki bit his lip and shivered as a cold chill ran down his spine.

Thor continued on and sat down on Odin's other side. The feast went by far too slowly, he could hardly concentrate on his food, thoughts of his brother's touch never leaving. After what seemed like an eternity, the festivities died down and people randomly left to give their gifts to each other.

Loki nervously walked up to his big brother. "Thor I…I wanted to…I'm sorry!" Loki stuttered as he teleported out of the room in embarrassment.

Loki arrived in his chamber where he dematerialized all but his black leather breeches and threw himself onto his bed. 'Why couldn't I tell him!? Why couldn't I show him how much I care about him.' He laid there and cried softly, his mind filled with fear and doubt.

Loki jumped when he felt a hand on his bare arm. "Thor?" He sat up and wiped his eyes. "Thor I'm..." His blush returned as he felt Thor's strong arms pulling him onto his lap and hugging him tightly.

"I wrote a poem for you Loki."

'Hush little brother,  
I know what you fear.  
Even when mother,  
Tugs on your ear.  
But never fret,  
Give those thoughts a shove.  
You can always bet,  
That you have my love.'

Loki's face turned beet red. "Thor!" He cried as he nuzzled under his big brother's neck. "That is so sweet and beautiful! I'm so sorry that I ran away from you. I love you so much, I always have. Even when we believed we were brothers. Watching you with Jane hurt me so much but I still loved you." Loki looked up and stared into Thor's stormy blue eyes.

Thor smiled and captured his little brother's lips. Loki waited for Thor to pull away but he didn't this time. Loki pushed Thor onto the bed and straddled his waist. He broke away hesitantly, "Big brother…your present is my heart. My love is yours and yours alone until the end of time."


End file.
